


Web the Spider

by s5252452



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s5252452/pseuds/s5252452
Summary: 他們打個了賭，而Wade贏了，所以Peter願賭服輸。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 3





	Web the Spider

「願賭服輸，Peter。」

Peter不甘心地瞪著Wade，而Wade壓根沒打算把自己臉上的得逞表情遮掩一下。

「噢！拜託！你該不會不守約吧？難道當英雄都這麼不講信用的嗎？」Wade語氣誇張，打算故意去刺激Peter。

但Peter完全不吃他那一套，只是翻了個白眼。

「這跟是不是英雄根本沒有關係好嗎？」他對Wade的刺激無動於衷，而在Wade露出失望的表情之前，抓住了Wade的手腕。

Peter嘆了一口氣，簡直是自暴自棄的拉著Wade緩慢退後，直到Peter跌坐在床上，他才抬頭起來看著雇傭兵。

「來吧，Wade。」Peter開口，語氣甚至還是壯烈的。

而Wade大聲歡呼，當他高興地湊過去親了一口Peter的臉頰時，Peter還故意賭氣用手背用力擦了擦。

「放心，這我是有練過的。你不會覺得痛。」他煞有其事地說。

而Peter看著Wade手上那一條領帶，在他這麼說時被逗笑。

「Oh，God，Wade。你最好就別讓我知道你是怎麼練的。」Peter說，任由Wade開始把領帶綁在他的眼睛上。

他的視線一下子變得昏暗，雖然仍有一點光線透進來，但他還是什麼都看不見。這令Peter開始有點緊張，他不動聲色地握了握床單，用開玩笑的語氣想讓氣氛變得不那麼曖昧。

「嘿，話說回來，這條領帶是我的嗎？」Peter詢問，並假裝生氣，「別告訴我這是我開會時會用上的那一條，你會讓我對這個產生陰影的。」

「哦，Peter......」Peter感覺Wade慢慢接近了他，當Wade湊過來親吻他時，Peter能聽見他在耳邊的低語。「......你猜對了小英雄，就是那一條沒錯。」

Peter失笑，他敲了敲Wade的肩膀，然後藉機把他拉得更近。

「那你得賠我另一條，我自己挑，以免你買了什麼惡趣味的童話領帶給我。」Peter說，他的手臂勾過了對方的肩膀，摸索著親吻他。

「你這是在剝奪我的樂趣......」

Peter不給他抱怨的機會，他小力的咬了咬Wade的舌頭，讓他懂得適時的閉上嘴，在Wade小聲哀嚎時舔過了他的嘴角。

而Wade終於肯停下說話了，Peter感覺他嘟嘟噥噥著閉上嘴，開始認真的回吻他。他們專心至極的在享受這個吻，飽含熱情但又不過份熱烈的，他們的舌在對方口中游移探索，溫熱的舌頭交纏，Wade一手放在Peter肚子上，暖暖的，而Peter感覺他輕輕地推搡著自己。

Peter知道他想做什麼，於是便把腿收上了床，慢慢跟著Wade推他的動作漸漸往後。

直到Peter的背撞上了床板，才讓他得知他已經到了盡頭。而Wade細心的親吻著他，擱在他肚子上的手移到了他的腰側，另一手則摸著Peter的後頸，讓他仰起頭來。

Wade退開了一會，接著重新又湊上來親了一口他的臉頰，而Peter聽見對方故意發出很大的聲音時笑了起來。

Wade開始從臉頰親吻著往下，嘴角後是下巴，再往下是脖子，接著用不傷到他但又足以留下齒痕的力道咬了咬Peter的鎖骨。

Peter抱怨了一聲，而Wade只是笑著，變本加厲的又多咬了幾處，他摸上了Peter的身體，開始拉扯著紐約英雄身上的衣服。

Peter隨著他，配合著在Wade脫他的衣服時舉高手讓他更好把礙事的衣服弄下來，Peter已經完全閉上眼睛，畢竟既然都看不到，那麼乾脆閉著還省事一些。

Wade很快就脫掉了他的衣服，接著是褲子，Peter忍不住在對方故意拉下他內褲時，用手背去蹭他的大腿根部而敲了他一拳，Wade在接受拳頭後才老實了一些。

Wade在把Peter扒光後，便拉著Peter的手讓他的掌心貼在自己胸口，Wade沒開口表示什麼，但Peter就是知道對方這意思是讓他也幫忙脫衣服。

當Peter摸索著笨手笨腳著開始拉他衣服時忍不住咕噥了幾句，Wade根本就是已經預謀好來捉弄他的，他根本就不該和Wade打賭，還答應他如果自己輸了就讓他隨心所欲。

這種蒙眼的惡趣味Peter簡直無法理解，但他不得不承認，當自己什麼都看不見，只聽得到Wade故意誇張放大的喘氣聲時，確實是......變得刺激不少。

但他們根本什麼都還沒開始。

Peter嘀嘀咕咕著，Wade故意喘給他聽根本就是故意的，而Peter明知道自己中了計，還是覺得尷尬的像耳朵快要爆炸。

他花了一段時間才把那該死的衣服從Wade身上脫下，當他摸黑著繼續往下，正覺得哪裡該繞過去時，Wade猛地抓住他的手。

Wade拉著他的手，帶領著他移動，最後把他的手帶到了......Peter看不到，但感覺好像摸到什麼熱熱的東西時，第一秒就反應過來Wade到底在搞什麼鬼。

「......你這是性騷擾。」Peter忍不住提醒，但Wade的反應只是欠揍地笑了笑。

「但現在摸我的可是你，你才是性騷擾的那個人。」Wade說，而Peter的反應是報復的捏了捏他的分身，惹來了Wade的哀號聲，Peter大笑起來，湊過去親了親Wade。

「好吧，那這下你可以說是我在騷擾你了。」Peter說。

而Wade帶著Peter的手，摸進了他的褲頭裡。當Peter感覺Wade是讓他們一起替他自己手淫時，忍不住想這其實還蠻變態的，但Peter沒阻止他，只是在Wade把呼吸吹進他耳朵裡時忍著搔癢感抱怨了幾聲。

其實平心而論，這真的還蠻累的。即使Peter再怎麼不想承認，但當Wade為了尋求快感而壓根忘了Peter的手還跟著他一起，用著自己的速度替自己手淫時，Peter得說這大概是一輩子的噩夢。

他手痠得要死，就跟不是自己的一樣，但他也得承認當Wade越來越大的喘息聲環繞在他的耳邊時，也開始覺得興奮得要命。

變態是會傳染的。Peter不斷說服自己，告訴自己這是正常反應，嘿，畢竟他也還是個男人阿，總不能讓在對象在自己耳邊喘氣時，還讓自己什麼反應都沒有吧？

Peter反覆地催眠自己，感覺自己下腹開始有些腫脹時，咬了咬牙，等著衝動過去。

「別忍，Baby boy。」Wade此時說，他放開了Peter，讓他的手回到了自己身邊。

而Peter猶豫一下，他知道Wade想做什麼，只是掙扎了一會，最後終於順應著本能，也摸上了自己的分身。

所以這變得更變態了。Peter的背靠上了床板，開始搓揉著自己腫脹發疼的陰莖。

他忍不住抱怨著，他根本看不見Wade，無論是任何表情還是動作，但Wade卻看得到自己，而這肯定就是對方的目的了。Wade Wilson就是個愛捉弄人的渾球。

但，Fuck it，要看就看吧。

Peter自暴自棄地想，他幾乎放手一搏，大大方方的展開自己，無視著停留在自己身上毫不掩飾的視線，他根本看都不用看就知道Wade現在盯著自己的眼神肯定是帶著令人可怕的慾望。

但他又同時無比慶幸自己什麼都看不見，因為老實講，這會讓Peter產生一種無所遁形但又什麼都不在意的錯覺感，所以才能讓他這麼──幾近下流的──在Wade面前大方自慰。

Peter甚至故意放緩了速度，他的頭撇開到一旁，舒服的呻吟跟喘息毫不保留，他的手指在自己陰莖上來回，套弄著自己已經流著些許精液的分身。

「Wade......」

Peter故意用沙啞、飽含著慾望的聲音去叫他的名字，他聽見了Wade早就已經停下動作，就在剛才他叫他的名字時倒抽了一口氣。

而Peter同時露出了一個計畫得逞的頑皮笑容，但他等了一會，卻沒等到Wade接近他。

他感覺Wade有離開了一會，但時間有點久了，久到Peter甚至有點心慌，他小小聲地叫著Wade的名字，卻毫無反應，就在他打算扯開領帶時，Wade卻抓著他的手阻止他。

「你得好好遵守遊戲規則，Peter。」Wade親了親Peter的眼睛，而Peter愣了一下，在放鬆下來後咕噥著把錯推給他，接著問他剛剛跑去哪了。

「我跑去拿點東西。」Peter聽見他說，「因為我不想弄痛你。」

Peter明白他的意思，而Wade拉開了Peter的手，撫著他的背讓他躺在床上。

雖然Peter還沒從慾望中解放，仍然是乖乖順著他的動作放開了自己，他按耐下折磨人的脹痛感，咬著牙呻吟，聽著Wade打開潤滑液時的聲音，然後迎接著自己意料之中，沾著潤滑液的冰涼手指進入他的身體。

擴張的時間總是漫長而又煎熬的，Peter高高翹起的分身昭示著他亟欲尋求解放的慾望，而他在Wade尋找他的前列腺時沒有刻意遮掩他又大聲又急切的呻吟。

雖然對Wade來說，從某方面看來這的確就跟天籟差不多，但同時又跟惡魔的低吟一樣，無止境地在Wade耳邊蠱惑著他。

天知道他到底有多想結束這個過程。他想就這麼直接抓著Peter的腳踝，用力地進入他的身體，把自己硬到發疼的勃起擠進那個緊實的後穴中，接著不管一切後果就開始律動。就算把他搞到流血也不會停止，最好就是把這個喜歡說俏皮話的紐約英雄操到再也說不出話來，讓他哭紅著眼睛也只能抱著他的肩膀一起跟著達到高峰。

Fuck。但他不行這樣做。

如果他真的照自己想來的話，爽是爽到了，其後果可能就是會被某個紐約英雄怨恨到──好吧，他有能力只讓Peter恨他一個禮拜，但一個禮拜也太算是很折磨了。

這他媽簡直是在考驗他的耐力，他一直告訴自己，只要忍過這時候，後來收斂一點，如果正巧遇上了Peter心情好的時候，甚至可以期待一下紐約英雄陪他玩一些有趣的小花樣。

Wade感覺自己簡直可悲的要死，明明人還在手上等待自己擴張完畢，卻只能夠在想像中操到他什麼也說不出口。他忍不住一直在靠想像滿足自己，而嘴裡不斷叨叨念念這簡直就是新形態的折磨方式。

而Peter聽著Wade含糊的抱怨，忍不住笑了起來，他攬過Wade的肩膀，把他的頭按在自己胸口上。

Peter感覺自己的臉頰發紅，告訴自己果然人在興奮下腦筋不會很靈活，即便知道如此，還是告訴Wade讓他能夠盡情的碰自己。

而Wade高興的要死，他大力的親了一口Peter，接著開始用空著的另一手揉了揉Peter的胸口，一手仍沒停下擴張的動作。

當他的嘴巴剛開始舔弄Peter時，Peter其實沒有太大的感覺，但當Wade用力揉完他的胸口，牙齒與嘴唇並用的吸吮他的乳尖時，Peter沒克制住舒服的呻吟了一聲。

他們幾乎是同時愣住了，而Peter的臉瞬間爆紅，就在他打算推開Wade時，Wade卻抓住了他。

「別拒絕我，Peter。」Wade可憐兮兮地說，但Peter知道他的表情肯定不是聽起來的那麼一回事，他掙扎了一下，停下了推開他的掙扎。

「......只要別、像剛剛那麼做。」Peter惡狠狠地警告，忍不住想為了剛剛發出那種聲音而想給自己挖個洞跳。

Peter聽見他哼哼唧唧，感覺手指在自己的胸口徘徊，他因為剛才那下而搞得自己有點精神緊繃，但這狀況無益現在，緊繃只會讓Peter為了這種若有似無的撫摸感覺自己變得更加敏感。

Peter喘著氣，而Wade靠了過來，刻意用牙齒去磨擦他的乳尖。

「像怎樣？」Wade多加了一根手指，在刻意彎曲去碰觸內壁時聽見了Peter壓抑的叫聲。他聲音聽起來裝得很無辜。「你得說明白一點，Peter，你說剛剛哪種？」

Peter威脅似的朝他磨磨牙，揮臂正打算報復他時，Wade卻一下子抓住了他的手腕。

「你小心點，當心打到人。」Wade說，他抽離了擴張的指頭，親了親Peter的手掌心。

就是故意想打你好嗎。Peter抱怨道，而他聽見Wade發出了笑聲，窸窸窣窣地不知道在幹嘛。

Wade馬上就又回來了，他壓了上來，把Peter的雙手推了上去，直到撞到了床板。

「好了親愛的，想不想知道我們下一個遊戲規則？」

聽起來就很不妙。Peter露出了一個明顯不願意的表情，但Wade無視他，手指不老實地開始在Peter的腰間打轉。

而Peter早該料到如此，他在Wade順著他的腰身，摸到了腰側一個小小的凹陷處時發出了一個克制不住的呻吟。他早該知道Wade有多麼了解他所有的身體反應，偏偏當他們興上頭時，Wade就喜歡朝著他最有感覺也最敏感的腰間摸東摸西。

Peter在他那麼碰他時感覺自己腰部發軟，而Wade又一次親了他的臉頰，湊在他耳邊說話。

「為了避免你等一下傷到我們......做點防護措施也無傷大雅吧？」

「──什麼？Wade──」Peter來不及反應，便聽見一個熟悉的聲音朝他襲來，而就在感覺有某樣東西把自己的雙手都固定在床頭時，用腿踢了踢雇傭兵。「等等，你什麼時候偷拿我發射器的！？」

「嘿小心──」Wade一把抓住了Peter不安份的小腿，說出來的解釋毫無悔意。「我剛剛拿潤滑劑時順手拿的，你知道我一直想玩玩這個的──拜託──」

「我的發射器不是讓你拿來當情趣用品的。」Peter咬牙切齒。

這下可好，他什麼都看不到，腿被人抓著，手又沒辦法移動，他現在簡直就跟待宰的羔羊一樣沒法自救。

「哪有那麼嚴重，栽在我手上也還是不錯的吧？」Wade說，而Peter哼哼著完全不認同。

「這太讓人傷心了。」Wade用一種難過的語氣說著，但動作卻完全感受不來他的沮喪。「我想只能用行動證明我的真心了。」

他重新壓上Peter的身體，堵住了Peter還想勸他別亂動發射器的話，Peter躲了幾下，最後乖乖的讓Wade帶領著他接吻。

Wade完全不給Peter多餘的喘氣時間，他的舌頭像是掠奪似的掃過他的口腔，吸吮著他的舌頭以及下嘴唇。Peter因為接吻導致缺氧，大口大口喘著氣，沒能再發出什麼抱怨，而這正達成了Wade的目的。

他把自己擠進了Peter雙腿間，一手把他的腿拉得更開，Peter尚未解放的勃起隨著他的動作而在空中顫抖，但當然Wade的狀況也沒比他好多少，他脹痛的分身也像快達到臨界點，再不開始恐怕兩個人都憋得難受。

「......嗯......Wade......」Peter呼喚他，而Wade空出手，扶著自己的分身，吃力的回應他。

「Shh......Peter，別用那種磨人的聲音叫我......」

「那就閉嘴。」Peter喘著氣打斷他，「進來就是了。」

而Wade如他所願。

他立刻就把自己埋入了Peter體內，而Peter同時發出了一個短促的叫聲，下意識反手抓著床板，在Wade靠著他的耳邊喘著氣開始律動時跟著搖晃。

Wade每一次進入都是又用力又深入，而Peter一直無法控制自己，只能被動的接受，他的頭會一直撞到床板，但Wade像個渾蛋完全不理會他，只會在Peter因為頭痛以及被進入而發出尖叫與呻吟時噓聲安撫他。

他們一開始維持著讓Wade抓著Peter小腿的動作做愛，但Wade發現雖然的確是更好讓他掌控位置，但也只會徒增移動的不方便性。

於是Wade停下退了出來，把Peter的雙腿一齊架在了自己肩膀上。

「──該死，Wade......」Peter用幾近破碎的聲音尖叫，而Wade不理他，只管把自己狠狠地重新頂了進去，而Peter的叫聲更大了。

Wade用著固定頻率反覆抽插，他每次進入都是又深又用力的，但退出時卻相對沒那麼講究了，只是稍稍退後一點，沒有全部退出便又再次沒入。

「......哈......Wade、再......」Peter根本說不出完整一句話，他的上半身被困住沒辦法移動，而大腿又被架在肩上無法動彈，他幾乎整個人都在半空中，只能被動地靠著Wade去支撐他所有重量。

肉體拍打聲與彼此的呻吟迴盪在房間裡，Peter用力的抓著床板，感覺每一次的律動都促使蛛網磨擦過他的手腕，他猜想等一切結束大概紅印得等一段時間才可能消失。

但現在他們也管不了那麼多了，Peter大口喘著氣隨著每一次的進出斷斷續續的發出呻吟，而他發現Wade的速度似乎越來越快，呼吸跟著雜亂起來。

「等、等等......Wade......哈......Wade......」Peter間斷著叫著他，他的後腦一直都被頂到了床頭，撞到時疼歸疼，但現下Peter也不在乎了，他換氣的頻率實在過高，喘氣與呻吟變成一種破碎的尖叫，而當高潮來臨時他壓根忘記還得控制力道。

Wade沒來得及退開，便就直接射在了Peter體內。他們是同時到達高潮的，但在同一時刻，連Wade都還沒緩過神來時，便聽見一個大聲的，像是某像東西斷裂的東西。

Wade愣了愣，他把原本趴在Peter身上休息的身子撐了起來，第一眼看見的是Peter狼狽的模樣。

那條在他眼睛上的領帶完全失去了作用，Wade原本就沒弄得太緊了，剛剛那樣激烈推擠反而鬆鬆垮垮的綁在Peter臉上，Peter有半隻眼睛露了出來，眼神裡還留在射精過後的迷惘跟失神。

他全身因為性興奮而泛著淡淡的粉紅色，薄汗附在他緊實的肌肉上，他的胸口因為Wade的用力搓揉與吸吮而比其他地方都還要來得紅，而再往上看，Wade發現他手腕處已經有了一圈明顯的勒痕，但看到手的同時，也令Wade全身僵硬的一愣。

要不是這樣的Peter看起來太過誘人，要不然Wade發誓當他看見Peter手裡抓著碎裂的床板殘骸──AKA 剛剛他聽見某個斷掉東西──，肯定會嚇得瞬間落荒而逃。

Wade慶幸一開始Peter沒把他的怪力弄在替他手淫上面，要不然就算不用擔心自己小兄弟有什麼三長兩短，真的出什麼意外肯定也是一輩子的心理陰影。

而Peter回過神來，看見的就是Wade冒著冷汗盯著他的手，而在Peter發現自己幹了什麼時迅速的把手上的‘罪證’丟下，他尷尬的紅了紅臉，然後讓Wade把他放開。

Wade此時簡直乖得要命，而Peter哭笑不得，看著雇傭兵鬆開他後，就用一種普遍來說床事過後不該有的嚴肅，全裸著在他面前正襟危坐，這種特別滑稽的畫面則逗笑了Peter。

「......我很抱歉。」Wade認認真真的說，而Peter先是轉過頭看了眼壞得差不多的床板，轉回來時滿臉都是無奈。

「那你只能設法補償我了。」Peter說，語氣不是很認真的。

而Wade朝他露出了一個奇妙的表情，緩過神來才有點不確定的開口。「你是說，賠你一條領帶？」

Peter撇了撇嘴，想了一會，他傾身向前，用手指抵著Wade的唇，在他嘴角留下一個輕吻。

「不......我是指，你只需要把我清乾淨。」他說，在Wade的視線下慢慢紅了臉。

-fin


End file.
